


Thoughts from the Fort

by holographicghost



Category: South Park
Genre: Cat, Gen, KENNETH LOVE, Memories, Short Story, craig tucker - Freeform, karen McCormick - Freeform, pillow fort, tricia tucker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicghost/pseuds/holographicghost
Summary: Kenny spends a cold day under a bunch of blankets





	Thoughts from the Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so.... happiness in this. Not like.... TOO much. But it's nice, really nice.

I spend the day curled up underneath a mountain of pillows and blankets pouring over my extensive collection of porno mags. That is to say, it’s cold as hell in this house because we’re poorer than dirt. Which is also where I found most of these blankets. Luckily, I scrounged up enough change to take them to the laundromat or I’d be lying in dirt here too.

Karen is out of the house today, playing with that Tucker kid. She has the right idea, I bet they have a heater. Goddamn It’s cold here. Anyway, mom’s out working so it’s mostly just dad and I here. I say mostly because sometimes I like to pretend the rats are my friends. 

When I was younger I used to pretend I was a witch and they were my familiars, and I’d carry them around with me in my black dress I got from one of my mom’s friends while Karen sang songs and wore my old princess dress.   
I wonder if she’d still like to do that, I mean, she’s only 13. But that’s probably too old, right?

My beautiful dreams of having the rats as my friends were slightly put off when I learned that they used to eat my body. And while I try to think of this as them wanting to make sure nothing bad happens to it, it’s mostly just really creepy, so yeah, I’m kind of at odds with them at the moment. That isn’t why I have Destiny though, because that’s for a totally unrelated thing. I just think she’s cute.

A few years ago, I found a cat on the side of our house. She was really pretty, and I took her in with me and named her Catrina and she lived in my dresser drawer. And we became the best of friends. You see, even though I had great friends that I hung around with every day, I still felt kind of lonely sometimes. Stan had Kyle, Cartman had me, but I fucking hate Cartman. He’s a bitch. So that little cat was my best friend for those few weeks. But of course, one day she got loose. I guess you just can’t contain a free spirit. I would know, I have one myself. It was one of the things I liked about her. She reminded me of myself.  
But I should have known, that despite how much I want someone to, nobody will ever, ever love me. Not even a cat. 

And so I found her flat on the side of the road.  
That’s when I learned that no matter how much you love something, not everyone has the ability to come back to life like I can. Not the same way, at least. 

Last month however, I found a kitten in the same place I found Catrina! I’m so sure-for a moment- that it was fate that we were to meet, so I named her destiny. She needed me, and while I may have hurt my last one, part of me thinks she’s forgiven me. But then again, part of me thinks chick lit is cool so I’m probably not the best at these kind of things. But anyway, sometimes when I’m laying in bed with my new kitten snuggled up under my arm, I think that maybe this one is Catrina. That she just chose a new body to come back in.   
But that’s wishful thinking.

Now Destiny eats the rats-and as far as I know, never me- and I give her a warm-ish home and cuddle her a lot. I love cuddling with her, because nobody else ever does. But she loves me, and I love her back. So yeah, right now I’m cuddling with Destiny in an awesome pillow fort I made on my mattress on the floor surrounded by warmth.

Occasionally I watch movies on this portable DVD player I bought about a year ago. Karen joins me sometimes in my pillow fort and we spend the day together. Now though, I barely ever see her unless it’s to come home for a change of clothes or something. She spends most of the time at her friend's houses, and I can’t say I blame her. But I still follow her sometimes as mysterion to check out where she is whenever she goes somewhere new. For my piece of mind, because I can’t stand the thought of her getting hurt. 

The thing about movie nights with Karen is that I always watch what she wants to watch-as long as it isn’t something for older kids- because princesses are cool and for the most part that’s what most of her favorites are. I like iron man a lot- I was him for halloween one year after all- and have thus passed that love onto Karen. So yeah, our superhero-princess-magician world is kind of weird, but Karen makes a killer princess and is really imaginative. It’s fun to play with her in the universes of the movies we watch. I’m sure it’s just this winter that’s keeping us apart, pretty soon we’ll be back to watching movies together and I can braid her hair again. 

I’m really not too upset over her being gone a lot, because I like spending some time alone and besides, she puts up with me being gone a lot with friends too. But goddamn I wish she were here right now. Or at least I was over there, because either way it would be better than sitting here alone. Actually, nothing’s stopping me from going over there. I bet Craig’s there, that’ll make it sort of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me writing:)


End file.
